1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a purification process for proteins which are present in insoluble complexes or aggregates. In particular, this invention concerns the use of a dissociating concentration step gradient such as an urea concentration gradient to selectively solubilize and separate proteins in complexes or aggregates as well as characterize said proteins. In addition, this invention concerns compositions of matter comprising one or more proteins which have been solubilized and purified from insoluble protein aggregates according to the process of this invention. While examples of the invention contained herein concern the purification of recombinant Herpes simplex virus Type 1 glycoprotein D (HSV gD-1), the invention is not limited thereto but concerns the solubilization and purification of proteins from insoluble protein complexes or aggregates in general as well as compositions of matter derived therefrom. Furthermore, for the purposes of this invention, protein aggregates are to include and be considered the same as protein complexes.